Tool disks are used in industrial manufacturing in combination with tool turrets. If several tool holders with associated tools (e.g., stationary cutting chisels or driven milling tools) are placed over the circumference of the tool disk, turning this arrangement allows for quick changing of the tools that is required for certain machining operations. Since only minimal manufacturing tolerances are generally allowed for machining workpieces, using such tool turrets in a meaningful way requires that the respective tool holder and the respective tool be fixed in a repeatable and exactly defined position relative to the tool disk.
EP 0 780 179 B1 discloses a fixing apparatus of the aforementioned type. This device as a fixing element incorporates a projecting molded body on the tool holder and provides a recess as a fixing element at the respective tool station of the tool disk. The recess receives the molded body of the tool holder when the bearing surface of the tool holder contacts the bearing surface of the tool disk. The molded body and the recess free of play then engage one another to position the tool holder on the tool disk. To obtain the required predetermined position for operating the tool holder, the fixing elements are adjustable relative to the tool holder and tool disk. With the prior art device, in this regard one proceeds by aligning the fixing element with the respective tool station of the tool disk by a master tool holder, fixing it in a position thus adjusted by screws. For the corresponding adjustment of the fixing element of the tool holder, a master tool station with a pre-adjusted fixing element is provided on the tool disk. At the tool holder attached on this master tool station, the fixing element of the tool holder is then also appropriately adjusted and likewise fixed by screws. Given the need to provide master components and performing adjustments, tool holders equipped with the prior art fixing apparatus become relatively complicated and costly in operation.